


Almost Falling For You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor does something incredibly stupid for content (because it's Achievement Hunter) and nearly ends up killed because of it.
Kudos: 25





	Almost Falling For You

In hindsight thought Trevor; it was a stupid idea.

No scratch that, not just hindsight but in foresight, regular sight, even colour-blind sight it was a stupid idea.

A stupid idea that was now going to get him killed and traumatize his loving boyfriends and any of the other remaining staff on site that have to watch his body get horribly mangled when it smashes into the concrete.

*Let’s back up a bit here and explain how all this came about.* It started with a fan. A fan sent into the Achievement Hunter office a box filled with various superhero capes. A tiny one that barely qualified as a cape (it was more like a scarf that clipped around the neck) which was immediately bestowed onto little J. Then there were some of more your regular style capes, coming down to finish at the lower back or went down to their ankles. They had fun; running around the office, jumping and tumbling off the desks dramatically with the capes trailing behind them.

But there was one cape that was ridiculously long. It stretched all the way down their office hallway. It was more of a bridal gown train than a cape. But Gavin had the brilliant idea that they should put someone on top of a car and drive around the car park with the long cape billowing behind, like Priscilla queen of the desert. So the lads did. Well Michael, Jeremy, Gavin and Trevor did.

“Matt, Fredo! Join us!” yelled Jeremy.

“No thanks, I’d rather live.” replied Matt.

The other achievement hunters decided just to watch and took bets on who was going to fall off. But that didn’t happen, in the end they just stuck their upper bodies out of the passenger side window, and I mean its’ not like they went very _fast_. Not really. Okay, okay maybe for a little bit but that was only because Jeremy kept screaming to floor it. It was good content, and Trevor would definitely make sure the video had a warning about not trying things at home.

That was going to be the end of it but as the rest of the guys went inside Trevor noticed Gavin hanging back looking around.

“Gav what’s up, you alright?” asked Trevor.

“Hmm,” replied Gavin deep in thought, “You know what we should do.”

“What?”

“One of us should take the cape and get up on the roof and stand up there letting it blow in the wind, like a crime fighter staring out menacing across the city.”

Trevor looked up at the buildings too. That would be so cool, he thought. The long cape wafting across the studio roof while someone did an awesome action pose. Trevor was like Gavin in that he was very curious, always thinking what _else_ could they do in a video, what was something _new_ that would grab the audience’s goldfish like attention span – he was the boss of Achievement Hunter after all, they always had to up the ante.

“Gav let me do it – you film it, you would be better at getting the best shot of it.”

It had taken a bit of time to find someone who knew _how_ to get onto the roof of their tallest building, and then a bit more time to convince them it was _fine_ to let them up there but they managed it.

Trevor had crouched down on the roof as he waited to see Gavin reappear in the car park to film this. When he finally saw Gavin down there waving at him, he stood up and attached the cape and flung it out behind him.

“How’s this? Can you see me?” shouted Trevor.

“Hold up, let me just – whoops.” called Gavin walking backwards with the camera to get a clear shot and tripping over in the process.

By now there was a nice breeze that had picked up the cape and let it flow behind him. Trevor was pleased as he stuck his elbows out and puffed up his chest gazing off into the distance hoping Gavin had a good angle of this. He did a few more poses like sticking his arms out straight up in front like Superman about to take off. Everything was fine until while he was in the middle of a pose where he had his arms out to the side and one leg lifted up behind him when the wind abruptly changed.

The cape suddenly whirled around in front of Trevor and whipped him in the face. He lost his balance and as he put his leg down, he stood on the rest of the cape causing him to topple over.

Right off the side of the roof.

*So here we are, you are now caught up with the whole stupid idea that’s left Trevor hanging off the side of the roof facing most likely his imminent demise.

It was a miracle that he was able to grab the ledge as he fell. But that’s where Trevor’s luck had run out. He’s holding on by just his fingertips but facing outwards away from the building looking over the carpark. If he was facing inwards he _might_ be able to pull himself up back to safety. But from this position it was impossible, the hard metal gutter was cutting into his grip and his shoulders were on fire from holding his own weight.

Gavin who had made the most unrecognisable bird-like screech when Trevor had initially fell screamed “Tre-TREVOR! HANG ON, OH GOD -JUST- _JUST BLOODY HANG ON_!” and ran inside to find help.

Trevor at this point had no intention of doing anything else except hang on. Adrenaline was pumping through him, his fingers, arms and shoulders were in agony from holding on, being suspended by zip ties on the wall, was nothing compared to this.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” screamed Michael from below.

Trevor looked down - _oh lordy_ that was a mistake why did he look down? – as the rest of Achievement hunter and the other staff in the building started to pour out following Gavin.

Even from up this high Trevor could see how terrified everyone was. And he was so high up, so very, very high up – it really didn’t look this high when he was standing on the roof.

“Help.” cried Trevor weakly watching the flurry of movement people below, people running everywhere back in and out of the building, yelling on their phones or up at him, the pile of bean bags that were in the office appeared suddenly outside and thrown underneath him –

“Don’t let go!” said Ryan sharply as he grabbed Trevor’s forearm in a death grip.

“Ry!” cried Trevor his voice breaking in relief.

“Trev.” shouted Alfredo and Jeremy from above him.

“Trevor listen, when I say so, let go with your left hand and _twist_ to face the wall so we can grab and pull you up, understand?” said Ryan

“Yep, got it.” answered Trevor.

“Okay now.”

Trevor let go with his left arm and felt for a terrifying moment himself drop down slightly but Ryan’s hold was strong and pulled him up even as he reached for the others next to him, Alfredo grabbed his other arm and pulled as well while Trevor scrambled hoisting his legs up too.

“Guys.” he cried as the others engulfed him in a hug, from down below there was deafening cheer as he was pulled back up onto the roof.

“We got you buddy, we got you.” said Jeremy over and over patting Trevor on the back.

“ _Inside_ , all of you now.” ordered Ryan, the only one aware of the fact that they were still on a rooftop.

When they were back inside Trevor stumbled as he walked, the adrenaline leaving him weak and unsteady and the pain in his shoulders increasing two-fold now that his attention was on that rather than the possibility of dying.

“Ha, ha … wow. Just -wow. I hope Gavin got that because I don’t want to do that again.” He said jokingly

Whack. Trevor gave a startled yelp as Ryan smacked his ass hard through his expensive jeans.

“ ** _Don’t you EVER do something that stupid again_** ,” snarled Ryan angrily. The glare he was giving was so intense it would have made enemies want to kill themselves rather than face him.

Trevor nodded rapidly looking at the ground, his lips trembled as the dam burst and he broke down into tears.

“Ryan,” chided Jeremy rushing over to hold Trevor, “Hey, hey, hey it’s okay, Ryan was just worried – oh god we all were –”

“I-I’m s-s-sorry - _hic_ –” stammered Trevor tears streaming down his face.

“It’s okay babe, we’ve got you.” murmured Alfredo gently stroking his hair.

There was a noise like rumbling thunder and everyone who was outside was suddenly running towards them.

“Oh god are you okay?”

“Treyco!”

“Is he hurt?”

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?”

There were so many people crowding around him talking to him, trying to touch him, hold him, Trevor couldn’t tell who was who (alright he knew that last one was Michael), until suddenly he was lifted up in a princess lift by Jack and carried over to a couch to lie down. His boyfriends stayed close to him to offer support and comfort as Trevor clung to them, especially Gavin who was just as upset as he was crying up a storm.

Eventually he calmed down enough to realise there were people close to him and talking to him that he didn’t know. It took him a moment to take in the paramedic’s uniform and work out that people had obviously called for an ambulance as he clung to the roof. They were gently bandaging up his hands, which Trevor hadn’t noticed were bleeding, where the metal roof had cut into them and talking about shock. They also got him to move his arms and tested his shoulders to see if anything was dislocated but advised him that they were fine but expect to be immensely sore for the next week.

Maybe he was in shock because he really doesn’t remember much after that, he could barely remember leaving the office and going home with everybody. One minute he was on the couch at work and then the next it seemed Geoff and Jack were helping him get changed into something comfortable to sleep in while Alfredo kept pestering him to drink more water; “Here have some water, it will help. Good. Now have some more.”

He climbed into the middle of their custom bed (custom built because no bed on the market could fit all of them) and everyone else snuggled up next to him, Jack’s hand rubbing his back in small circles just the way he liked and Trevor quickly drifted off to sleep.

Later that night Trevor woke with a start. He had been dreaming; that he hadn’t been able to hold on and fallen from the roof. He woke up just before he hit the ground. That sensation of freefall had felt so real. He lay still in the bed trying to steady his breathing as he felt the cold sweat over him. Carefully he climbed out of the bed, deciding he’d just get something from the kitchen before trying to go back to sleep again. He noticed that only the lads were still there, the others must have gotten up after he fell asleep – how early had he gone to bed anyway?

In the kitchen he hit the kettle, not coffee he decided because that was a terrible idea if he was going to go back to sleep, but maybe a nice hot chocolate?

He looked down at his hands – the bandages around his fingers were a lot thicker than he realised and god were his shoulders killing him, he was gently stretching his neck to the side when he heard from behind him, “Trev?”

He jumped. “Oh Ryan, man you scared me.”

“Are-are you alright.” asked Ryan somewhat nervously.

“Yeah, I -um I just had a bad dream, just gonna have a drink and… um do you think you could help?” asked Trevor gesturing to the bench, “I’m so stiff I think I’m going to drop everything.”

“Babe, you-you don’t have to ask, here let me.” said Ryan coming over to help, he went to put an arm around Trevor but pulled away when he realised the T-shirt stuck to Trevor’s body with sweat. “Woah.”

“Ha, yeah I guess I better change too, I didn’t realise how wet I was.”

“You’re completely soaked.”

“Must have been all that water Alfredo gave me,” said Trevor trying to sound cheerful but quietly he added, “It was a real bad dream Ryan…I-I couldn’t hold on -I fell.” Trevor looked at the ground so he couldn’t see Ryan’s face but you could feel the tension in the room.

“Trev here, come with me, sit on the couch and I’ll get everything okay. You’re safe okay, I’ve got you.” said Ryan with a calm authority. Trevor’s not sure how he managed it so fast but Ryan seemed to materialise a new shirt and the hot chocolate Trevor was making out of nowhere.

Trevor couldn’t help but groan as Ryan help pull the sweat soaked T-shirt over his head as his muscles screamed in protest over any movement. Trevor shut his eyes and leaned back on the couch, “Ow.”

Ryan gently stroked a hand over his forehead pushing his hair back just in the right angle not to mess up his pretty hair.

“Trevor?” asked Ryan uncertainly, “Are-are you okay with me? Did you want me to wake up one of the others? Or call Jack or Geoff – they’ve just gone out quickly but it’s nothing urgent I can get them back.”

“No. I’m fine with you, why?” asked Trevor.

“I thought – it’s just… Trevor I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you before.”

Trevor blinked “huh?”

“I-I didn’t mean to make you break down like that, I wasn’t angry with you -I was just so scared and-”

“Hey Ryan, it’s okay, I know – I was scared too. That’s why I was trying to play it off as a joke. I…I didn’t want to think about how close I was to dying.”

Trevor let out a shaky breath as he said that. He nearly _died_. It was frightening to think about. He locked eyes with Ryan.

“You saved me. Thank you.”

It was one of those Disney like moments when you just know you go in for a kiss. Trevor leaned forward as he shut his eyes, Ryan mirrored his movements. Their lips met softly, it was a gentle kiss tender and unhurried. Almost chaste to Achievement Hunter standards as they usually make out together with a hot fiery passion ramming their tongues down each other’s throats.

But for this kiss Ryan and Trevor enjoyed the warmth and the loving presence of the other man. They tried not to think about how today they came so close to losing this forever. As Ryan opened his eyes he saw Trevor’s eyes water, teardrops clinging to his eyelashes beautifully like dew droplets on the grass after the rain.

“Thank you. I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Trevor, come here.” said Ryan pulling him closer into his lap, letting Trevor lean back into him as they spooned together on the couch.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, Ryan helping Trevor hold his cup of hot chocolate steady to drink and gently massaging along his arms and shoulders.

After awhile Ryan asked, “Does this hurt?” Trevor looked down and saw that Ryan was caressing his forearm that had bruises that were quite clearly Ryan’s fingerprints made from grabbing onto his arm.

Trevor shook his head, “No. Hadn’t even noticed them until you pointed it out.”

Ryan nodded and continued working on Trevor’s sore muscles who sighed with content.

“God Ryan, you’re such a tease.”

“Hmm?” questioned Ryan raising an eyebrow.

“What you are doing is amazing. But I’m really too sore right now despite this fantastic foreplay.”

Ryan chuckled darkly giving Trevor’s shoulders a bit more of a forceful squeeze.

“Ahh.”

“Oh if were talking new foreplay - well I wasn’t going to mention it but that yelp you made when I spanked you at the office was just too delightful for words. I’m thinking about ruining that gorgeous ass of yours in a whole new way.” Ryan whispered huskily into Trevor’s ear, _“Really you were such a bad boy today don’t think you can get away without me punishing you.”_

“Mmmnnn”

“Hmm, you know what, a hot shower would _definitely_ help with your sore muscles. Work out all that tension. I think it would be good for the both of us.” winked Ryan lifting Trevor up and power walking to their shared bathroom.

Maybe I should have gone with coffee, thought Trevor.


End file.
